


Plus One Forever

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Golly AU where everyone has heterochromia until they meet their soulmates





	Plus One Forever

Gail looked around the table during another torturous weekly trivia night at Dov’s behest. She slowly was realizing that she was the odd one out in that everyone was currently sitting with their soulmates.

Sam and Andy, Dov and Chloe, Chris and Denise, and Gail and her scotch. Come to think of it, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d met someone with two different colored eyes, besides people under the age of 20.

Everyone was born with two eye colors, the right eye being your natural color, and the left being your soulmate’s eye color. Your eye color switched as soon as you speak with your soulmate and Gail was sitting there, the essential 7th wheel of her group and only one with one pale oceanic blue eye, and a deep espresso brown eye.

“Just great.” She muttered before she got up and went to grab another drink at the bar.

* * *

A few days later, the blonde was pushing her grocery cart through the store, attempting to grab the necessary amount of food for the next week for herself and her roommates.

She, Dov, and Chris all took turns doing the weekly shopping, but with them having found their soulmates, Gail figured it was only a short amount of time before she was going to be looking for another place to live.

Having been in there for about 45 minutes already, she was beginning to get desperate to leave. Especially since half of that time was spent deciphering what Chris and Dov had scribbled on their shopping list.

“Note to self, have a group text or app thing where we can type our lists.” Gail said under her breath as she walked to go pick up some milk.

The blonde was partly crouching down to grab a bottle of coffee creamer when all of the sudden she felt something in between her legs.

“Hey!” She said firmly, standing up quickly and turning around. “Oh. Do you always let your dog goose people in public?” Gail asked as she looked at the woman in front of her, sunglasses on, and an all black German Shepherd in a harness on her left.

“Surprisingly, most people don’t appreciate it too much. Lucky for me, he only tends to do that to beautiful women.” The brunette responded with a joking lilt to her voice.

“Is that so? Does this little flirty badass have a name? Wolverine perhaps?”

“Not quite. This is Merlin.” The woman said as the dog looked up at her happily.

“He’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you. Don’t keep complimenting him though, he’ll get a big head.” She said as the dog tilted his head at his owner.

“So is he a good wingman for you?”

“He really is, actually. Women love dogs usually and he’s got a talent of picking women just my type.”

“Is that so?” Gail asked, happy to stick around and keep talking to this woman. “What’s your type?” She asked, tilting her head and preparing to listen readily.

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, woman, shorter than me, and relatively fit. Preferably a bit of an attitude. And something tells me that you check all of those boxes.” She said expertly and smoothly.

“Are you sure you’re blind?” The blonde asked suddenly, causing the woman in front of her to laugh.

“I am. I only recently became fully blind, but I had Merlin before I went fully blind, so I know he’s good at picking women.”

“You’re putting a lot of trust in a dog.”

“He’s proven he can handle it.” The woman said without missing a beat.

“I’m Gail.” She introduced herself.

“I’m Holly.” The brunette in front of her said as she stuck her hand out, smiling as she felt Gail’s soft hand embrace it and shake it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Holly. And Merlin, of course.”

“Merlin is usually the best part.” Holly said, causing Gail to smirk at the woman’s sense of humor.

“Well we can’t let him down, can we? Would you be interested in going out on a date with me sometime?” Gail asked, shocking even herself.

“That sounds great, Gail. How about I give you my phone and you can add your number?”

“Of course. I’m working nights the next couple shifts, but I’ll be free this weekend if you’re interested. Maybe Saturday night?” The officer asked as she handed the phone back to Holly.

“That should work with me, but I’ll check my schedule when I get home and text you.”

“Perfect! Well it was nice to meet you, Holly. And Merlin, of course.”

“Nice to meet you too, Gail. We’ll see you in a few days.”

* * *

“Gail! You forgot my carrots!” Dov said as he started rifling through the bags almost immediately after they were set on the table.

“Sue me, Epstein. I couldn’t read your handwriting.”

“Woah, Gail. Don’t you have something else to tell me right now?” Dov asked all of the sudden, cheesy smile planted firmly on his face.

“Yeah, you’re being weird. That’s all I can think of.”

“Gail, come on! Your eyes! You met your soulmate!” He said excitedly as she froze, box of spaghetti in hand.

“What?” She asked dumbly, dropping the box onto the table as she walked briskly to the bathroom. “Holy shit.” She breathed out as she looked at her now blue eyes in the bathroom mirror.

“Why is this such a shock? Didn’t you notice your soulmate’s eye color change as you spoke?” He asked, thoroughly confused.

“Holly is blind. She was wearing sunglasses inside. I didn’t see her eyes.” Gail said quickly, that being the only reasoning she could think of. She hadn’t talked to anyone else on her excursion to the store.

“Well I hope you got her number of something, at least.”

“She has my number. And we have a date on Saturday.”

“Congrats, dude! That’s exciting!”

“Dov, what do I do? Do I call her and tell her we’re soulmates? Or do I just wait until Saturday and tell her?”

“I’d just tell her in person on Saturday.”

“If this goes wrong, I’m blaming you.” She responded in typical Gail fashion.

“I would expect nothing less.”

* * *

Saturday night came quickly and a now nervous Gail was currently about to knock on Holly’s door, ready to take the brunette on a date to a nice, but relatively casual Italian place.

“Gail, hey! How are you?” Holly asked as the door swung open, revealing Holly in a pair of black slacks and a nice blue dress shirt.

“Holly, hi. I’m good, thanks! Better now. How are you?” Gail said as she was able to look into Holly’s eyes for the first time.

_Yup, definitely my soulmate. I would recognize those eyes anywhere._ She thought to herself as she also partially listened to the woman in front of her ramble on adorably.

“Hey, can we talk really quickly before we go?” Gail asked, wanting to talk to her about being soulmates before they went out together.

“Sure, come on in. I’m sure Merlin wants to say hi, anyways.” The brunette said as she let Gail in and closed the door behind her. “You can set your coat or bag down if you want. Just please hang it up or put it over a chair, don’t put it on the ground or I’ll trip.”

“Sure, thanks.” Gail said, glad that the brunette told her exactly what to do to keep her safe.

“So what’s up, Gail?” The brunette asked, seeming slightly defeated.

“I don’t know how else to say this, so I’m just going to come out and say it.” The blonde rambled on as Holly just stood there, shoulders partially deflating.

“Okay.” She said quietly, waiting for Gail to come out with it, expecting the blonde to back out of their date because dating a blind girl wasn’t something she was interested in.

“I think we’re soulmates.” She said quickly as Holly felt the air leave her lungs.

“What?” She asked, completely taken aback.

“I mean, I know we’re soulmates.” She changed, scratching the back of her neck.

“Are you serious? You’re not messing with the blind girl right now, right?” Holly asked as Gail froze in place.

“Holly. I would never do that to you and I don’t know who ever gave you the idea that someone would do that. But I’m a cop and I will gladly give them quite the shakedown.”

“Did you know the day we met?” Holly asked, starting to trust Gail more, after the blonde was sticking up for her.

“Not until after I got home. We’d chatted and your sunglasses were on, so I didn’t see the change. But I got home and my roommate brought it up, so I knew then. I wanted to tell you in person though, and looking at you now, your eyes are beautiful and I definitely know them.”

“Well I’m sad that I can’t see your eyes, but I spent the first 24 years of my life able to, and you have beautiful eyes.”

“Hey, you said it yourself, Merlin picks the beautiful girls, so at least you know that much. And you already know that I’m blonde, have blue eyes, am kind of fit, and am definitely shorter than you.” Gail added with a smile, watching as Holly smirked again.

“He always has had my best interest at heart.”

“Hopefully he’ll stop leading you to beautiful women though.” Gail said jokingly, but kind of serious.

“Oh for sure, we appreciate the good things in life and only run with one woman at a time.” Holly said as Gail laughed.

“Sure you do, player.” She said as Holly snorted, both of them knowing that it was far from the truth.

“You know what this means?” Holly asked as Gail just stared at her.

“It means a lot?” The blonde asked, not sure what her answer should be here.

“Plus one forever.” The brunette said with a smile and Gail brightened immediately.

“Yes! I’m cashing in my first plus one forever then. Tuesday night at 7pm at this bar, the Black Penny. Trivia night with my friends. I need all the help I can get. Mainly just someone to entertain me.”

“Challenge accepted.” Holly said happily, sure that this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to swing by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
